


Quiet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Semi Public, Storage Room, Xenophilia, semi clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: If they were going to do this, then they would need to be quiet.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! here’s some Allurivan which there is not enough of in my opinion! Honestly I had fun writing this one because Kolivan seems like a very giving person.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This hasn”t been beta read.

Before she had even sat back on his lap he could smell how wet she was.

The storage room wasn't the most ideal place to do this but he had sensed her getting frustrated and needy throughout the day as he had made her wait. It had taken a simple whispered invitation and she was ready.

Besides how could he have resisted? With her swaying her hips so enticingly and giving him that needy look when no one else would notice?

Kolivan leaned back against the wall as he holds her in his lap. One hand was lightly rubbing at her through her suit while they other was lightly groping one of her breasts. There was a noticeable, warm wet spot already formed when he could feel the folds through the fabric. When he lightly strokes his fingers up and down he hears her breathing hitch.

"You're sensitive," he rumbled softly, "How long has it been since anyone touched you like this hmmm?"

She bites her bottom lip and shivers, "Aah...T-too long. Much too long."

Gently he feels for her clit, his fingers searching for the thick little bud of nerves. He loved seeing his lover like this. Needy, submissive, wet and trusting. She knows he would never purposefully pick a place where someone would just walk in, nor would he make her wait longer than necessary to pleasure her when she needed a distraction from reality.

When he feels the familiar outline of her clitoris he gives it a light pinch before rubbing it between his claws carefully.

"A-ah—Oh!" she bucked her hips as she gripped the edge of the crate they were on.

Dents formed on the deceptively nimble fingers as she squeezed her thighs around his hand with a needy moan.

"K-Kolivan...Kolivan...!" she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder—

—and moans when he silences her moan with a deep kiss. She feels like her breath was taken away as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to lightly slid over her bottom lip slipping into her mouth. He swallowed her gasp when he lightly pinches her nipple and rolls it between his fingers.

The seam along the crotch of Allura's suit were carefully opened and she gives a muffle squeak as the cool air can be felt against her warm cunt.

The Princess' moan was muffled and if she hadn't been kissing him in that moment she may have alerted any passerby with how loud it almost was.

Calloused fingers return to trace her exposed pussy, carefully rubbing along the dark pink folds. Her clit was hard and showing as he circles it. He breaks the kiss and pants heavily when he feels her ass cheeks pressed against the bulge in his pants. He growled softly and feels a shiver run through his spine.

"Kolivan! More, more please, please give me mor—"

His ears give a twitche. His hand suddenly releases her nipple and covers her mouth. She squeaks before he hushes her.

There's foot steps that can be heard as they get closer to the entrance. Allura's eyes widen as she breathe heavily into the large hand on her mouth. Her cunt was dripping wet on to the floor as her thighs tremble from his other hand still lightly playing with her.

Oh. Oh stars, if he had allowed her to speak further she may as well have broadcasted to the entire ship that they were getting down to business. A quiet whine escapes her as she feels the heat starting to grow unbearable.

"Mmm..."

"Shhhh, shhh.." He kisses her temple, "You need to be quiet my darling."

His voice was a deep, rumbling purr that seemed to make the pleasant ache between her thighs grow as she lightly rolled her hips.

Oh stars how could she be quiet with him speaking to her like this? It was making her more turned on as he continued to play with her and make her arch the way he did. A quiet whimper leaves her when a calloused finger teasingly rubs along the rim of the clenching crevice as her pleasure grows.

Kolivan groaned quietly as he feels his cock growing harder before he feels her hands growing at it.

When he looks at her he's met with those gorgeous blue eyes looking at him pleadingly.

Well..she was staying quiet like he had requested. He chuckled softly and kisses her forehead.

The kilt of his uniform slides off his thighs as he opens it to let his cock free. After all she deserved something for listening to him.


End file.
